Spike's Main Six
by aconsta2010
Summary: My first fanfic. Spike has some feelings for the elements and some others. He will have more girls that care for him then he knows what to do with. There's a poll on y profile. Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Summery

Spikes grown since he first moved to ponyvill. Moving on, he starts to have feeling for some of the other elements of harmony.

Ch1

In the town of ponyvill, one fine morning a baby dragon awoke in his basket-bed. His name was Spike the dragon. He has purple scales with green spikes running down his back. He is the assistant to a mare by the name of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight is a unicorn with purple fur with a black mane with purple and pink highlights. Together, they lived in the town library where Spike cleaned and cooked while Twilight studied from the occasional scroll sent from Princess Celestia.

Today was a very important day for the young dragon. You see, he liked to hang out with Twilight and all of her other friends. On this day he was going to do just that. "So Twi, said spike, where are we going to meet the others."

"Well Spike, they are meeting us here."

"Ohhhhh said Spike. That's why you wanted me clean up this morning." "Yup" was the all the mare said. At this time, there was a knocking coming from the door. "It's open", called out Twilight. In walked in a total of 5 mares. All of these mares are different from on another, ranging from the color of their fur and hair, along with personality.

The first one in was a light blue Pegasus with multi-color hair by the name of Rainbow Dash. She was the one with the most spunk. Never to turn away from a challenge, Rainbow Dash is extremely competitive. Spike liked to think of her as an awesome friend and secretly, liked to hang out with her, not that he would ever say that.

After her was an earth pony by the name of Pinkie Pie. She was a bubblegum furred mare with a raspberry colored hair. She was one of the most energetic ponies ever. She liked to throw parties for everyone. Spike liked to think of her as the party princess. He liked to spend Sundays with her at her job seeing as no one came in. He liked to keep her company at those times.

Next was a snow-white unicorn named Rarity. With purple colored hair and white fur, she was a sight to behold. Now most people think that Spike had a sort of crush on her. A few years ago they would have been right. Alas, through the years of trying to win her heart and with no improvement, he stopped thinking of her in that light. Although he still spent time with her, and helped her, he just did not like her in that way.

In after was another earth pony. She was orange in fur with blond hair in a pony tail. She

Was called Applejack, due to her family business of working an apple orchard. She was a hard-working pony. This is what Spike liked about her. Seeing as he was also a hard worker, they enjoyed spending time together. They also had contests to see who could work harder than the other.

Lastly came in a pony by the name of Fluttershy. She had a yellow colored fur and light pink hair. Mostly used to hide her-self. She was the most soft-spoken of the group. What Spike liked about her was that she is very caring. Any time her got hurt doing stunts (as Twilight liked to call them) she was the one who helped him when he was hurt. Also, she liked the company of the forest animals.

"Hi guys, how is everyone doing', was Spikes greeting to all the mares in the room.

\

"Well howdy Spike, ah a doing just fine my-self." was AJ's answer." I'm doing fine as well darling, thank you for asking", said Rarity. "I'm good" was the casual response given by Rainbow Dash. "Hi Spikey, I'm really good today", was the pink pony's answer while hugging Spike, causing him to have a light blush on his face. " I-I am fine" was Fluttershy's weak response.

"Good, now that we are all here, let's wait for the princesses' letter." Said Twilight. "So what's all this about, Twilight" was Rainbow Dash's question. BURP. "Well that answers that question" was Spikes replay. Twilight levitated the letter up to read it. "Well, the letter is about Spike" was Twilight's answer. "Really" questioned Spike, "well what does it say."

"It says that you are at the age where you grow attached to the ones you know the most" was Twilights replay. "Well it's not that bad, so I want to hang with you guys more, what's wrong with that." "Spike when it says more attached it mean you have romantic feeling for some of us"

Now Spike is many things. A dragon in a town of pony's. Yes. Being able to send letters to the Princess. No dout. Calm in situations that he does not understand. Nope. So he did what he tends to do in these types of situation's. Freak the hay out.

"WHAT, howcanthishappen. Nononononononono". Freak out he did. Thanks to Twilight and, surprisingly Pinkie, he was able to calm down. " Relax Spike all it means is that you will want to be around some of the others more than the rest." says Twilight's calming replay. " ohhhhhhhhhhh k. Well whats the worst that can happen.

Well they are going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

It was a normal day in Ponyville. All was right except for one dragon. He was tired of doing work at the library, and Rarity from asking him to dig up gems for her. So he did what most men do in this position, he hide to let things settle down before going back to work. Let's see how he is at this point in time.

Spike was up on one of the high mountains that surround Ponyville. How he had gotten there, well that is the power of dreams. Anyway here he was, on the top of this mountain when suddenly, Rainbow dash came down from the sky. "Hey there Spike, how it going." "It's going good dash. "Soooo what are you doing." What was he doing there you might ask, well what everyone does on mountains. Well for those of you who do not know, he is CAMPING.

"Jeez well I'm up here to get a book for Twilight, what do you think Dash." Was Spike's snarky response. Looking up, he saw that his words had hurt Rainbow Dash. "I'm sorry Dash; I'm under a lot of stress right now. Everything that happened around here got too much for me, so I left to camp and relax. "Ohhhhhhhhh ok Spike, that's all that you had to say, mind if I join you." Sure Dash, it'll be fun with the two of us."

So after doing camping stuff like knot tying, widdling and building a camp fire. After settling down for a good nights sleep after building a fire to keep Spikes cold-blooded body from freezing to death. While this was going on Rainbow Dash was trying to get comfy on the ground. Seeing this Spike told her to lie on his lap to get comfy while she slept. Reluctantly she did. While sleeping she noticed how warm he was. Enjoying this feeling she slept comfortably on his lap.

Waking up in the morning, Spike felt something on his lap. Looking down he saw Dash's head on his lap. He smiled at his long time friend. He liked moments like this, where the worries of the world did not affect them up on the mountain.

What he was unaware of, Rainbow was awake and enjoying the feeling of getting her mane getting brushed by her friend. She felt shocks going down her body. She liked this feeling and never wanted it to end. She ended up dwindling back to sleep. It was not until later that she awoke when Spike shook her awake. "Hey Dash, wake up, it's time to go back into town." "Do we have too, I'm comfy." She was, she felt like she could sleep on his lap forever. "Yes Dash we have to if we don't then everyone will be worrying and besides Twilight will never let me go out alone again. "Ok, if we have too." "That's the spirit Dash and if we could spend the day like this again some time. "Hay yeah man, it would be fun to hang out again.

So they did, and they went to that same place again. They set up camp like last time, but instead of Dash on Spikes lap, it was the other way around. So there we find them, Spike on Das back and sleeping silently. What he did not know was that Rainbow Dash was nuzzling into him and if he awoke and asked why, she would say to keep him warm through the night. In actuality she was enjoying his warmth once again. She felt the same shocks go through her. She enjoyed this feeling and would try to have as much of it as possible, for as long as she can. Then she heard something, it was Spike talking in his sleep. He was talking about her, and here is what he said. "Rainbow, I like to spent time with you. Hope fully you do as well. Can this night last forever." "He's dreaming about us hang 'in out together. Then when she thought things could not get any better, it did. She felt his lips on the top of her head. The one thought that went through her head at that the time was, "Please don't let this be a dream." She then woke him up, and they left to do the work that was assigned to them. Promising to do this type of thing again sometime soon.

So they did, and who will Spike spend time with now, well you'll just have to keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

It was a normal Friday morning in the town of Ponyville. Spike was in the Library just hanging around. This is when Twilight told him to go into town and get some cupcakes from Sugarcube corner. Apparently she had ordered some for when she and Princess Celestia had their tea and study session. Now we see him in town to get those said cupcakes.

"Hey Pinkie, I'm here for those cupcakes." "Oh hey Spike, I forgot to make them. I'll get to them right now." So after making those cupcakes Pinkie presented them to Spike. "Thanks Pinkie here is the bits that I owe you." "Spike you know that I don't charge my friends for cupcakes." "Well, I don't want to just take them from you so I'll help out with the shop. Right when Pinkie was about to refuse, she remembered that she forgot to do the chores last night. So after washing dishes and making counters clean, they went to the kitchen to make pastries for the next day. When that was done after many recipes later and un-servable food later, Spike found himself behind a crate in the middle of a flour fight.

The next day Spike went back to the shop to help Pinkie again. So this became the regular thing to happen in Ponyville. Spike would be at Sugarcube Corner all morning and learn the ropes of the shop. Eventually Spike ran the register while Pinkie backed the food. All of the customers' liked the serves now that Spike was running the register. People who only came a few times a month now came 4 times a week or more. When people brought some gemstones he traded the best pastries for those gems. So when the regulars came back, they made sure to bring along some stones to make sure they got the best of the goods.

The greatest of the time Spike spent with Pinkie was in the kitchen. Now a pony with as much energy as Pinkie, the cakes decided to set down a few rules to keep things in order. Before Spike started coming, the rules were simple and fitted on 1 piece of paper. Now, there was a good 50 pages of rules that the Cakes were forced to lay down on the pair. On the days that were really fun for the two, the list grew by at least 4. Some of the latest are No dragon-fire to bake paste, No ink mixed into the icening, No putting ice in the oven set at 1000 degrees, and pinkie is not allowed to put Spike into the mixer. When ever a pony was to ask, Pinkie and or Spike took great joy in relaying the memory's to them, due to the great enjoyment and occasional embarrassment to the other.

Today was another day for Pinkie working at the shop. It was a Sunday morning before the usual rush came. So there she was waiting in boredom when Spike ran in. "Oh hey Spike, it's been forevvvvvvvvver since you last came in. While looking around for a place to hide, Spike responded, "Pinkie you do know that I was here yesterday, right." "I know that silly, I was just soo bored. You know that no comes in before 2:00. While she said this Spike was running to try find a place to seek shelter.

"Yeah Pinkie I know that, but you've got to hide me." "Uh why?" "Cause Rarity keeps bugging me dig up gems for her, and my hands still hurt from the cupcake fight the other day.' "She is not taking my Spikey from me today. She doesn't even appreciate what he does for her. No Spike is mine for today and no one will change that." This was the thoughts that were going through Pinkie's head at that time. Just then the door bell rang and in walked Rarity. Hello, Pinkie have you seen Spike today, he told me he was going to get some gems for me." "Oh sorry Rarity, I haven't seen him at all, maybe he's still with Twilight." The fake smile on her face not convincing to Rarity at all. So, with a final once over, she headed to the door. "Thanks Pinkie, you really sav-" "Ahha, come along Spike we have gems to get."

Now Spike had 2 choices. He could leave Pinkie alone till 2 when it was only 8. Or he could turn down Rarity and stay with Pinkie. So what do you think he did, he stayed by his friend for the past month or so that's what did and he's happy with his choice.

"Sorry Rarity I'm staying with Pinkie, and nothing short of princess Celestia herself coming in here and saying that I have to go with you change my mind." Right at that moment the Princess herself walked thought the door. All ponies and dragon gaped at the sight before them. "What, there is no rush right now so I decided to get a cupcake, what's wrong with that, is there something on my face."

Spike was at a loss for words. So he did what was correct at that moment in time. 'Hello and welcome to Sugarcube Corner, what can I get for you Princess." As he was saying this he was pushing pinkie into the kitchen and Rarity to the other side of the room. "Well I would like to Sun cupcake with extra sugar dust." "Coming right up, Pinkie one sun with dust on top that will be 3 bits your Sunness." "Why thank you Spike and don't forget to meet me at the palace in 20 minuets for that meeting." "Ohhhhhhhh sorry I forgot. I'll be there soon." As the Princess was about to leave she asked a question. " Pinkie may I speak with you in private." "Of course, what did you want to talk about. "Oh nothing in particular, just to warn you not to hurt my son."

Now many things go through the shop when it is empty, and being a princess she is used to speaking loud and clear. So when she said that multiple things happened. Spike's scales turned pale, rarity gasped, and Pinkie fainted, so the princess awoke her with a spell. "What do you mean your son. "Well let's allow Spike to answer that question."

So all ponies turned to Spike, this includes Celestia, Luna who just came through the door looking for her sister, Twilight who looked shocked, Rainbow Dash with a wide open mouth, AJ whose wheat and hat fell off of her head and mouth respectively, Fluttershy with wide eyes and the other two that were mentioned earlier. When they turned they saw Spike looking for places to escape. So they all stopped any possible routes.

"Well, where do I start, uh with me fainting." and so he did. Rainbow rushed, or "dashed" to his side along with Pinkie, Twilight, and Celestia.

**So what will Spike say to tell why withheld such important info, you'll just have to keep reading. Also there is a poll to see who will be with Spike as well, so vote for who you think there should be.**

**Till next time this is Aconsta2010 typing out, Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

**If you read the last chapter then you know what has happened. If you didn't, shame on you.**

It was a fine day in Ponyville. Everything was good, blue sky's, green grass, flowers blooming, and the like. All except for Spike, right now he is cornered in Sugarcube Corner, forced to explain why Celestia said that he was her son.

"Spike, is there something you need to tell us," was Twilight's scary questioning voice. "Yeah Spike how come you did not tell of you were Princess Celestial's son." "Well, why didn't you know this guys, Twilight told me, she told you what or life was like in Carolot. Now all pony's present were looking at Twilight. She was rightfully looking sheepish. "Well maybe I stretched some of the detail.

"Well I guess it's my job to clearify the tale. It's true that Twilight hatched my egg, but she was just a filly herself, just gotten her cutie mark. So the princess looked after me, until she assigned me to be Twilights assistant. Then I stayed with her till we were assigned to come to Ponyville to study about friendship. You guys know the story from there."

"But that doesn't explain why Princess Celestia called you her son." Is Rainbow Dash's question. "Yeah I don't get that one at all either." Now it was the princess turn to be looked at by all of the people there.

"Well, raising him made me think of him like a son. I always outlived those who tried to court me so I never got to have a son of my own. So eventually I thought of him as my own. I still do, so if anyone were to hurt him on they will deal with my **WRATH!"** Now by the time her rant was over, all pony in the room were slowly backing away from her and were moving all the things that could hurt Spike away from him.

"This is why I don't tell her about the adventures that I go on when one one's looking." What Spike did not realize in till to late was that he was saying all this out load. Now he was back at the center of attention.

"Spike, what are these so called adventures that you are talking about, this was said by Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie and the scariest of them all, Celestia. Now Spike was looking at the #1 stunt Pegasus, 2 verry powerful unicorn all staring at him very intently.

"Well I'll start the time I ran away from all of you guys." When he was finished his sentence, he ran out the store so fast, there was an after image of him. Said after image then hugged Celestia, Twilight, and kissed both RD and Pinkie on the forehead then ran away to catch up with his original.

"Well I suppose we will have to wait till he comes back tomorrow. There is no point of chasing him, let him do his thing and we'll get some answers tomorrow." So all of the ponies left to go to their respective houses. 2 with blushing face's, and a Rarity feeling something in her chest. Something she could not understand. What she did know was that she did not like that Spike gave both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash kisses on the forehead.

While the ponies were going home Pinkie and Rainbow were having the same thought, "He kissed me, he really kissed me."

**With Spike**

Spike was running anywhere but to the Library, so he went to the place he knew he could seek shelter, Sweet Apple Acers. On the way there he met Applebloom. "Hi Spike what are you doing here." "Well I am hiding from Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Princess Celestia." So I was wondering if I could hide in your club house till tomorrow."

"Well sure, but ya owe me after this mess." Spike thought about it for exactly four seconds, and then agreed to the terms of the agreement. So here we find them, up in the club house in a sleeping bags. Not being able to take the silence, Applebloom spoke up, "Spike can you tell me what it was like growing up in Carolot."

Spike tried to think of a good story to tell one hit him on the head. "Ok, so Twilight had dragged me to the market when I wandered in pony Joe's shop. When I got in he and his son were just trying to think of some new recipes, so piped up and said to try gem flavor.

They tried it, and a few minutes later they created the perfect flavor. So in the next few weeks, they turned into a huge hit with the other ponies. So the next time I went in there they said that all doughnuts that I ordered would either be half off or on the house."

Applebloom was in awe. She knew about some of Joe's doughnuts, and every time she tried one, she would saver it as long as possible. So hearing that the dragon had invented a flavor, not just any flavor but her favorite she could not help be awed.

"Wow Spike, just wow. That's the best story ah have ever heard." She was telling the truth. Sure her sister and brother told some stories of their own. Applebloom could not help but think that this one was and will forever be her favorite.

"Really, I didn't think that it was that good." "Not that good, Spike ya invented a flavor of cupcake that Joe said was good. That is a feat in it's self. Ya should give ya self more credit."

Spike was blushing at this point. No one had ever talked to him like this before. So he thought of the perfect way to return to favor he owed. So he leaned in and kissed her right on her forehead.

Now it was Applebloom's turn to blush. "Now what in tar nation was that for?" "Well im just turning that favor that I owe you." "Now Spike that's sweat and all but my favor is my own chose and that is for you to take me on a picnic tomorrow." "Okay Applebloom."

So they decided to sleep right then. Spike leaning towards Applebloom for heat, and Applebloom just to be close to him. She was having developing feelings for the young dragon.

In the morning they bid the other good bye. Spike went back to the Library to get ready for the picnic. When he reached Twilight was still asleep so he wrote a note slipped it on her horn and left.

They meet in the park and enjoyed the evening by telling stories and jokes. They had a good time and the food was just perfect. They spent the entire day together. When day came to an end, they left feeling good about how the day had gone.

With the sun going down, they left to their respective houses. Applebloom back to the farm and Spike to the library. When Applebloom reached home, and was asked where she was, her replay was this "I was having fun with a certain dragon." Applejack understood and told her she would have to work hard tomorrow for compensation, but was secretly happy for her younger sister.

**With Spike**

Spike walked into library ready to face certain doom. What he got was a note saying that he had to clean the entire library for compensation for being gone all day. Also she was spending the night with her brother in the crystal kingdom. So after all the cleaning was done, Spike went to bed an d dreamt of all the girls he had spent time with, and smiled. He was ready to take on the next day. Whatever was to come and happen he would be ready.

**So how was that. Better, worse. Review and vote for who next.**

**This is Aconsta2010 signing out. Peace ya readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

It was a nice calm day in the town of Ponyville. After the fiasco at Sugarcube corner, things had returned to normal. At the moment Spike was cleaning the Library for Twilight. He was just done dusting when Twilight came down the stairs.

"So Twilight, what do you want for breakfast this morning." "Well I was thinking about some Apple pancakes." So with the days order, Spike started to make them for Twilight. After, he started to eat some rubies and sapphires.

"So Spike what will you do for today, cause I'm going visit Candace in the crystal kingdom." "I don't know, something will come to me at some point." Right after he had said those words, the door bell rang.

"Come in." In walked in Applejack, "hey there guys, ah was wonderin if Spike could help me with da farm today." "Sure AJ, but can I ask why." "Well, Applebloom is doing something with her friends, and Big Mac is going into town to sell some of the apple cider.

"No prob AJ, what time do you want me to be there?" "Well 10 should be good. It'll give some time to get everything set up." "K AJ I'll be there.

So when AJ left, Spike went into town. It was only 7, and he had promised to help Pinkie with setting up the shop.

"Hey Spike. Here to help me with the shop today." "That's right Pinkie, but not for the whole day. I've got to help AJ at 10." "Oh, ok Spike," Seeing Pinkie deflated a bit that he wont be there for the entire day he made a compromise. "Look Pinkie I'll come by later and we can eat some cupcakes."

"That sounds good to me Spikey. Oh and here's a cupcake for all the help you did this morning." What Spike did not realize that he was working the entire time he was talking to Pinkie. "What are you talking about Pinkie it's only 9:50." Surprised, Spike looked back at the clock only to find he was right. So taking the cupcake and waving goodbye to Pinkie, Spike ran off towards Sweat Apple Acers.

When he got there he was just in time. For that was when AJ walked out of the house. "Well howdy Spike, your right on time. Well let's get to work now." So they went into the acres to start working. After about 3 hours of work they went back to the house for some lunch.

So while they were eating Spike spoke up. "Hey Aj why don't we make the last hours fun." "What are ya suggesting Spike" :well we can see who works faster and gets more apples. We stop when Celestia put's the sun down." "Well ok Spike, but don't you mean your ma. Aj said while giggling.

After the whole Spike is Celestial's metaphorical sun thing, all the other girls would not stop teasing him about it. To add to his embarrassment, Celestia also made it a hobby to come by and spend time with him. What they did, well what you do when your mom is the princess of the entire land.

"Nock it off already Aj. Any way that ever has the most apples, gets to make the other do something they want. Right after he said that Aj got an idea in her mind of what she wanted. What she wanted, was a kiss from Spike on the lips.

So off they went to collect the apples. Aj ran so fast she was like a blur. Buck after buck she went, with Spike not that far behind her. Spike was more agile with his work, hitting trees with his tail was much faster. So when comparing that to Aj's experience, it was a very close call for the two.

When all was over, they counted all of the apples. It turns out that Spike was behind her by exactly one apple. So sighing in defeat, Spike asked "Well what you want from me Aj." "Well that's easy, ah want a kiss from you."

Well that was not what Spike was expecting, but as a dragon he respected the dragon code of making bets. That they honor what ever they said that they would do. So sucking up all of his courage, Spike leaned forward. As their lips meet, there was sparks flying. To Aj, his lips tasted like a smoked daisy sandwich. To Spike, lips tasted like apple cider. When they separated from each other. They where both blushing really hard. "Well, I guess I'll see you later Applejack.

So when Spike was gone, Aj could not stop from remembering the kiss. Soon she walked back in and went to sleep. When Spike went back to town he went to eat that cupcake with Pinkie. After he went to sleep remembering the kiss.

**Later please review. Aconsta2010. Peace readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

It was a very good day for Spike. He had just finished his work for the day and was allowed to head out and do other things. He went to the Evergreen Forest to practice his fire breathing. He was able to blow a regular flame instead of his letter sending flame.

It was a good day so far. He went into town where he met Rainbow. "Oh hey Spike, I was wondering….." "Yeah" "If you wanted to go to a wonderbolt's show with me sometime." "That sounds good to me Dash, when is the next one."

"It's a week and a half from today. Be at the train by 10 on Sunday, and we'll go from there." "That sounds good to me Dash, want to go get some cupcakes now or something." "Sure Spike that sounds really good to me."

So they left on their journey to the Sugarcube corner to get some cupcakes. On the way they ran into Pinkie. She had the day off and was just hanging around. So Spike asked if she wanted to join them to get cupcakes.

She joined just because she wanted cupcakes, but also wanted to hang out with Spike. When they arrived, Pinkie ordered a strawberry, Dash got a sherbet, and Spike had a Sapphire, ruby, and diamond cupcake.

With the cupcakes eaten, they left to go home. On the way home, Spike went through the park, Spike heard some frustrated yells. "Funny, Twi is still with her brother in the crystal kingdom, better go investigate."

As he arrived, he saw sweetie bell looking at a pile of twing's. There was also a magic book in front of her. So Spike went behind her. As soon as he was there suddenly he said, "Hey Sweetie, what are you doing." As he said this, Sweetie jumped off of the ground then turned to glare angrily at him.

After looking sheepishly at her he said, "Sorry, I heard some screaming, I came to see what was wrong, sooooooo, what's wrong." "Well I'm trying to make a fire spell." "Well I could probably help." "How could you help making a fire spell in knowing how to make fire and your just a dra-go-ne." Sweetie then looked very sheepish as Spike looked at her with a "Really, those words just came out of your mouth" type of look.

"Sorry I just really want to make this spell work when it's not." "Here, just close your eyes now imagine the molecules rubbing against each other really fast." Sweetie did what he said to do. She imagoned all of the molecules rubbing hard against each other. Then she told then to all explode in a flash of heat. When the light cleared down she say the fire in her head.

Now there just a sudden **BOOM. **That's great, now open your eyes. When she did, there was a fire where the pile of wood. Now she thought that Spike had just used his fire. Then she remembered that he could only breath green flames(that she knew). When that relization came to her she let out a great yell of happyness "Whoohoo. I did it. Thank you Spike." Suddenly she leaned forward and kissed him. When he felt her lips against him he leaned forword to increase the feeling.

She backed away blushing. "Well that's one way of thanking me hehe. So I'll see you later Sweetie." With that, he left to go home. Sweetie also left; when she got home Rarity asked" Where have you been?" "I was in the park practicing when I meet Spike there. He helped me with my magic and I got a spell to work.

Rarity was feeling a bit jealous of her sister. She wanted Spike to come back to help her with he work. So with a fake smile she congratulated her sister and went upstairs. Back at the tree house Spike went to sleep in his basket bed and then had a very nice dream about the kiss he and Sweetie shared on that day.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm a bit short on time. My sisters bugging me for the computer.**

**Aconsta2010 peace ya readers**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

**If you read the last chapter, you know where I'm going with this one. If you skipped the last chapter, for shame on you. FOR SHAME!**

The day was very nice in Ponyville. The inhabitants were walking around like normal. The birds were chirping, and the flowers blooming. All was good today, in-fact no one thought it could have been better. Everything was perfect to them.

However, Spike is known for things too happen when it was already very good. You see a week ago, Rainbow offered to take him to a wonderbolt's game. Spike being the kind to accept things by a friend, he agreed instantly.

The past week was just like going at a snails pace for Spike. You see, only a select few knew that Spike was a wonderbolt's fan. Working in the library and helping the others with cleaning was boring enough. Add to the fact there was a fun event at the end made the week all the more slower for Spike.

Finally, the day had arrived. He was on the train to Baltimare, to see the world famous and best (in Dash's mind) team performs. On the way they talked mostly over team stats. It was very cool in Spikes mind. It was also kinda creepy how Rainbow knew very last detail about the team.

Then again when you really like something, you want to know all about what happens to them. Especially if you place bet's on them, often the case in both RD's and Spikes case more so Spike than Rainbow.

After they ran out of things to say, they went to sleep in there separate room's. Spike fell asleep almost instantly. In his dream there was a multitude of things going on. Let's peek in the dream, shall we.

**Spike's Dream**

Spike was walking through a field by Baltimare. He stopped when he saw a pony figure in the distance. As he drew closer he heard growls coming from the sides in the bush. He then saw the pony on the ground in front of a shadowy figure. As he ran he heard his name being called. When he almost there he heard his name being called. It grew louder and louder until….

"Spike wake up we are here." came Rainbow Dash's startling awaking to the young dragon. As he woke up, he saw that they were indeed at the town. Ok Dash I'm up. Let's get our stuff then head to the hotel." "I wonder what that dream was all about" was Spike's question within his mind.

When they walked out, they walked into the town. They went into a hotel by the name of _House of Flight and Flame__. _"Interesting name, for a hotel, eh dash." "Well it's named after Spitfire; she was the one to fund the place once it was just starting off."

"Did she know the owner of the joint?" "I think so, may have been a filly friend or just for the paper. Either way it's still cool to be in one of her hotels. I think we all know that on the inside she was squealing about being inside of the place.

When they went in, they saw something they never thought possible. Spitfire was there, and was walking with luggage on her back. Apparently, she was staying in the hotel she had sponsored.

Rainbow had passed out after seeing her in the same place, so Spike had to pull her I to there rooms. Luckily they were on the first floor, and was not very far. As he was going to their rooms, he was stopped by Spitfire herself.

"Hey, is your friend there ok?" "Yeah she's fine just passed put from, the trip and everything," "Cool, so is she your marefriend or something." Spike looked around blushing a bit. "No, we are just really close friends." With that Spike left to enter their rooms.

Before he could, again Spitfire stopped him. "Are you coming to the show tomorrow?" "Yup, plus got to leave town a little bit and all." "Cool, well I'll be looking for you in the stands ok, promise to cheer me on alright."

Now this was a very odd thing for Spike to hear... She was normally a very confident person, so to ask him personally to cheer for her was very confusing to him. Although he had his thought's he said "Sure I'll cheer for you."

With that said he went inside the room to sleep the day away. When he woke up, he saw that Dash was still asleep; looking at the clock he noticed that there was 5 hours to the match. So he decided to take a walk in forest around the town.

When he left he had a feeling that he should hurry in his walk, so trusting his instincts he walked faster. When he reached a field saw a sight that made him freeze on the spot. Spitfire was on the ground, over her was a timberwolf. Spike was napped out his frozen state when he saw more crowding the defenseless pony.

So Spike though of the best pan he could at that moment. He jumped right into the circle and growled. The Timberwolves were backing behind a singular one, the supposed leader. Spike growled again to make the message clear.

The wooden wolf growled right back, not showing any sign of backing down. So in response, Spike took in a deep breath of air. The wolves were feeling the heat that was building up around the baby dragon. Then without another second, Spike released the flowing jet of flame. After seeing a flame that could be produced by the reptile.

They then ran off into the woods. "You ok?" Spitfire just nodded dumly. Here was a dragon she met just the day before, and here he was, saving her life. "T-Thank you." "No problem, couldn't let you get hurt, I suggest leaving now, there match stares in like an hour."

Hearing that Spitfire hurridly flew into the air. Before she left though, she asked, "What's your name?" "My name is Spike, Spike the dragon." "Well that you Spike the dragon, expect to hear from me sometime k." "Sure." With that, she flew off.

The rest of the day went well. The match was very good to see. When they were getting ready to go home Spike was meet by Spitfire again. "Hey." was all that was said between the 2. "I just wanted to thank you for helping this morning." Then she leaned down and kissed him.

While kissing him, she thought that his lips tasted like gems and smoke. Spike was thinking that her lips tasted like smoke as well along with some honey. "Well that was one hay of a thank you. Guess I'll see you later then." With that said they both went their diffrent ways. As she left Spitfire could not stop thinking about hem. She blushed and looked down to see him walking into a train. "Oh yeah, we will sooooooo see each other again, Spikey Wikey. With that final thought she flew away.

**That one took a while for me to write. Sorry it's taking so long, I'm that test right now. I'll update when I can. Also, this is just Spike having quality time with some mares/zebras.  
**

**This is Aconsta2010, peace out ya readers.**


	8. The choice

Ch 8

The choice

It was a nice day for all in the town of Ponyville. The tree's leaves were growing, the flowers blooming, grass swaying, skies blue as the ocean and life was good for all. Pony's walking around enjoyed the day. All was good, well except for Spike the dragon.

Why you might ask well, Pinkie, Rainbow, Spitfire, Applebloom, Applejack, and Sweetie bell were all in the Library. They were there to see who Spike would take as a mare friend. Now Spike was forced to make to most difficult choice of his life.

"So Spike which of us will be your mare friend," "Yeah we want to know what your choice is." So Spike did what was natural to him in this situation. He ran out of the door into the forest.

While he was running he was running something in his head told him what he could do to choose one of the mares. So he ran into the forest pond. There he stopped and turned. When he did he saw the 6 mare's behind him.

"Okay so I know how to make the choice. It's kind of scary so you will have to trust me on this okay." With reluctant nods, they prepared themselves. They were having multiple thought of what he would do.

Spike was at thi9s time taking in a very deep breath. In his chest, he was combining his 2 flames. When he spite out the flames, they came out in a purple the color of his scales. The purple flames then surrounded the 6 mares.

The mares at the moment, where having a very warm felling come over then. The fire then came to be too much for some of then. They backed away until the heat died down. While others liked the feeling they walked forward toward the heat.

When they opened their eyes what they saw surprised them. The ones who did not back away were right in front of Spike. They were Spitfire, Rainbow, Pinkie and Applejack.

Applebloom and Sweetie bell were the ones backed away.

"Spike, what was that just now?" "Well, it was an ancient Dragon ritual. It was designed to choose a mate when there were multiple mates too chose from. The fire is a mixture of both my flames. The one that burns and my magical flame made a flame that was to choose for me.

"What does it mean though? I still don't get what just happened" asked Rainbow. "Well the ones that moved towards the flames were the ones the flame had chosen for me. It shows that even when times of uncertainty, you would still stand by me."

"Why are we over here though? We would still do all the stuff they do for you." Is the question asked by Applebloom? It means that even thought you would do all the things you would not actually enjoy doing them with me."

"Does that mean t we won't have someone to love us." Was Sweeties scared question. "No sweetie, it just means that you aren't the ones for me. The heat made you back away because you guys are meant for someone else. You'll still find love; it just won't be from me."

With all the mess cleaned up, they went off to live there new lives. Spike moved out of the tree house, even with a crying and squeezing Twilight on his leg. He got a nice house on the quiet side of Ponyville.

All the mares that were picked came to live with him. Rainbow finally settled down in one place, even though she still left to take naps on clouds. Pinkie moved out of the Cakes.

Though she still worked there, she lived with Spike. He came in to help every once and awhile. Applejack still lived on the farm and helped on the farm. It was a good thing that the house was only a few feet from their property.

Spitfire still preformed with the wonderbolt's, she came back all the time, and stayed there when they were performing close to Ponyville. She would hang with Spike all through the weekend and the others did not mind one bit.

Spike himself was just happy. He got a job working with Aloe and Lotus at the spa. He was one of their best masques'. I bet you can figure out who the number one customers' were.

Life was good in Ponyville. Rarity meet a nice stallion from Canterlot, Twilight was seeing another stallion from Baltimare. Fluttershy was, well, Fluttershy. Applebloom meet someone in Snips. Sweetie had found someone in Lickite Split. All was good for everyone. Nothing could have damaged this peace. Nothing did, and all was good ion the land of Esquea. Spike was very happy with how things turned out, and would not have changed a thing.


End file.
